


A Good Day After All

by mandylou67



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylou67/pseuds/mandylou67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philinda AU set in a supermarket store.  Manager Phil wants to ask the new security guard Melinda out for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day After All

Philinda AU

It hadn't been a good day so far, between customer complaints and missing stock things were not running smoothly. It was late afternoon and Philip Coulson was doing his hourly check of the shop floor. He had found that since his promotion to Store Manager it was the best way to keep staff on their toes. Things had been a little disorganised since the sudden and unexpected departure of the previous manager Mr Fury and Phil had been working hard to get things back into shape. Monthly takings were up and staff were beginning to accept him as their boss at last.

As he walked around the store checking for presentation, every now and then he’d stop and redress a shelf, after all he was a bit of a perfectionist. But it was the third isle down which had become the favourite part of his ritual. As he turned the corner from the bakery section his eye would no longer be on the shelves but towards the end of the isle, near the entrance. It was there that some weeks back he had first laid eyes on the new security guard, Melinda, who had joined the team from a local office job. Initially it had seemed to him a strange change of career, that is until he had read her employment file. Turned out she had been on the police force for 12 years prior to her office job but had been invalided out following a siege at a local factory. According to cafeteria gossip she was a bit of a badass and working in an office had proved too tedious, hence the move into security. Trying hard to look round the sea of customers his disappointment was growing as he could see no sign of her. 

“Excuse me, could you tell me which isle milk is in?” He flinched, realising a customer was staring straight at him. 

“Of cause madam, you’ll find that in isle Twelve” he replied, automatically jumping back into manager mode. “Would you like me to show…..” his voice trailed off as the customer raced away before he could even finish. “huh” he frowned. As he turned round to continue he bumped hard into someone.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” he blurted out. Feeling very flustered he took a step backwards and lifted his hands apologetically but as he looked up he realised it was Melinda. 

“No worries, guess I did kinda sneak up on you!” 

Oh my she was beautiful. His heart skipped a beat and could feel himself start to perspire. He hadn’t quite realised the effect she had on him. He really wanted to ask her to dinner but he was pretty certain that she had absolutely no interest in him. Suddenly it dawned on him that he was just standing staring at her. His scrambled brain struggled to come up with a coherent sentence so he just grabbed the nearest product from the shelf beside him and began tidying. Feminine products, he had to be in feminine products! He felt himself blush and little beads of sweat rolled down his face. She watched as he fumbled around straightening the shelf, could he look any more of a dork, and yet she couldn't help but think what a likeable guy he was. She had only spoken to him a handful of times but had felt an instant attraction to him. 

“I er.. I was just checking the isles, and er… making sure the shelves were stocked up” stupid, really stupid! He quickly placed the product down and turned to her, screwing his hands together, feeling utterly embarrassed. He took a deep breath and sighed.

“So, can I help you with something?” he said, wishing the ground would swallow him up. 

“Just wanted to let you know we solved the mystery of the missing items from the stock room. Caught that guy Ward red handed walking out the back door with a bag stuffed full of goods. He’s being processed down at station as we speak.” She smiled at him, he thought he would melt. This close up she looked even more stunning, he felt his mouth go dry. 

“Well that’s… that’s excellent news. I always thought there was something a bit odd about him” he replied. Here’s your chance, ask her. “It’s been going on for months but I just couldn’t get to the bottom of it!” He nodded, biting his lip and gave her a very nervous smile. Ask her now. “So… would you er…....are you fitting in ok?” 

“Well let’s just say it’s a damn sight less boring than working in an office!” she replied whilst rolling her eyes. For gods sake just ask her,

“Melinda, would ……" but before he could finish she interrupted,

“Are you ok? You look a little flushed.” 

Great, I look like a total idiot. “Yeah, yeah I’m ok, just been rushing round, checking the shop floor. Just got a little overheated, you know how it is.” Ugh, just kill me now. “Well I… I’d better get on, thanks again Melinda.” He began walking away shaking his head. He had tried for the last three days to find the courage to ask her out to dinner but had managed to mess it up every time. She could see how uncomfortable he was and couldn't help but smile as he passed her and continued down the isle. He was muttering under his breath and rubbing his face. He really was so sweet. She decided to go ahead and ask him.

"Hey!" she shouted after him. He jumped and turned round to see her catching up to him. He took a deep breath and tried to gather his composure. She was so beautiful. Completely out of his league. As she approached he managed a smile whilst he imagined how amazing it would be to spend the evening with her.

"Hey, I was wondering what you were up to tonight? I was heading out to this great little Italian restaurant near where I live to meet a friend of mine, Maria. Do ya know her, she works on the deli counter. Well, anyway, she just told me she can't make it, something about picking up her dad from the hospital. I was wondering if you wanted to join me. It'd be a shame to miss out on a booking at Da Vinci's, I've been waiting two months for this booking!" He just stood there for a moment, mouth open unable to speak a word. Had she really just asked him out? He had made a complete fool of himself and yet here she was asking him to dinner.

"If you think it's a problem I ....."

"No, no that would be great, I love Italian!" he replied quickly, afraid that she would change her mind. She smiled again and moved closer to him. He really was quite adorable. She raised her hand and touched his forearm.

"That's great. I get off at six, we can walk to the subway together. Is that ok with you?" she asked. Her touch was so gentle, so unexpected that he blushed again and found it quite awkward to look at her. His heart was racing, he hadn't felt that way n a long time. 

"That would be perfect" he whispered, still trying to find his voice. She grinned and started to walk away, calling back,

"I'll see you later then!" He stood and watched as she disappeared from view before continuing down the isle. He had the biggest grin on his face which he just couldn't seem to shake. Today had been a good day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SassyCassy1401 for being my beta and inspiration!


End file.
